West Indian Manatee
Possibly mistaken for mermaids by Christopher Columbus on a voyage to America, the West Indian manatee (Trichechus manatus) is a large, rotund, aquatic mammal. The tough skin is grey-brown with sparse hairs covering the body and many bristles on the muzzle. The front limbs are short flippers and the body tapers to a flat, paddle-shaped tail that distinguishes this species from the related dugong (Dugong dugon), which posses a fluke-like tail. A unique feature (amongst mammals) of the manatee is the constant replacement of molar teeth; new teeth enter at the back of the jaw and replace old and worn teeth at the front. Recent evidence suggests that manatees may possess a unique sixth sense that enables them to detect pressure changes through sensory hairs. Gallery File:Two Manatees.jpg Phineas and Ferb Manatee.png West_Indian_Manatee_(Blue_Fang).jpg BlanchetheManatee.jpg IMG_7791.JPG IMG_5406.PNG CPatP Manatees.png Manatee_Profanity_Manatee.png IMG 5490.JPG|Bashful but Cranky (storyboard) IMG 9271.JPG IMG manatee.jpeg IMG manatee race.jpeg Oobi the Manatee.jpg|Sesame Street (1969-2018) Stanley Sirenian.png Manatee, West Indian.jpg M4.png Star meets West Indian Manatee.png Chowder_meets_West Indian Manatee.png Mickey the Manatee.jpeg Noah's Ark Manatees Dugongs Narwhals.jpg GDG Saltwater Manatee.jpg Marge hugging Manatee.jpg|The Simpsons (1989 - Current) DSC09600.JPG Dexter's Lab Comic Manatee.png Cincinnati Zoo Manatee.png ZT-West Indian Manatee.png Supermanatee (Farm League).jpg Manatee in JEL.png Stanley Meets West Indian Manatee.png Tampa Lowry Park Zoo Manatee.png little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-1392.jpg|The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginnging (2008) Stanleys-alphabet-adventure-sea-animals.png Singapore Zoo Manatee.png Zt2-westindianmanatee.jpg MMHM Manatee.png BTJG Manatee.png Rileys Adventures West Indian Manatee.jpg Riley and Elycia meets West Indian Manatee.jpg Wild Republic Manatees.png The Magic Schoolbus Manatees.png TWT Manatees.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? G.U.M.B.A.L.L..jpeg J.I.M.M.Y..jpeg Books DSC_4887gds.JPG IMG 1528.JPG IMG 9711.JPG F294CB0D-A3F3-415D-B863-A6C9EFB5AF60.jpeg 12CC24E5-5567-40E9-9981-0C00D02855D8.jpeg 7658A188-CBC2-4A5E-AC31-3CB01A9B8A8F.jpeg 152FDCA0-5271-4D82-AA7F-6EB02A501F81.jpeg 09AA2FC1-9E75-410D-858C-A68783D8E4E1.jpeg 40D6B52C-25EB-403B-B83F-1A2649B78ABE.jpeg 6C493867-9BDD-4D11-B0ED-3422409A73C0.jpeg 477B96B6-DCA0-4B30-9471-73D6F5170B03.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (7).jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (30).jpeg D4D293FE-88CE-49A1-B673-8D03B4D8DD1E.jpeg 781FFDD9-06B1-4A0C-A756-29AF74988C7C.jpeg 892AAEE0-17C2-5B1D-B867-30BA85099D8D.jpeg D8AE0142-F108-4A02-9B5C-B8225C1CC91C.jpeg 7BFEBE6D-11CF-52F1-CC33-B4C9149DE489.jpeg A99064C5-45C6-40BF-8A10-E3D6A78AB2D6.jpeg F7FE1120-8CBD-401F-B4AA-F74FC1C92D52.jpeg 47B79D98-857C-53EB-9714-A6B46C4BF054.jpeg 6EF69295-2D11-47A0-811E-CFBC7BBFB8C6.jpeg 626A41DE-00DF-4BD1-9E7A-0F5FE6FFE794.jpeg 6D454B8A-36EB-4804-83E5-5BBD5C896662.jpeg E996C24A-6570-4668-A726-E7A7E84B2296.jpeg B21D7181-2D30-4DBB-A537-42DF6C27D217.jpeg D2ED8EFC-BC9A-5456-B7E4-29EF9527EB14.jpeg 072C248E-EEDB-45F6-B951-D63A7FF4D4E6.jpeg 7C3BA12B-D337-45F5-AA17-0ABC52D4E6A7.jpeg 0129D866-E6DD-4E7A-8B43-4E6D14E1263B.jpeg See Also * Amazonian Manatee * African Manatee * Dugong Scary Creatures IMG_9552.jpg IMG 9563.JPG Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Sirenians Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Herbivores Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Eras of Alchemy Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Little Alchemy Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals‎ Category:State Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:LazyTown Animals Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Spoofs Category:Manatees Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: Marine Mania Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Animals Category:Animal ABC's (World Wildlife Fund) Animals Category:American Museum of Natural History Animals Category:ABC Animals (American Museum of Natural History) Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of North America Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:The Atlas of Endangered Animals Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Against the Odds Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:Extinctosaurus: Encyclopedia of Lost and Endangered Species Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:The Sea Mammal Alphabet Book Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:Freshwater animals Category:Okinawa churaumi aquarium animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Extremely weird animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Why Why Why Are Orangutans Hairy Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Animals and their habitats animals Category:Into the A, B, Sea Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Book of World Records - Animal World Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Scary Creatures Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:Reef Life A Guide to Tropical Marine Life Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Fish & Shellfish and Other Aquatic Creatures Animals Category:Bindi the Jungle Girl Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals